Choose (Inuyasha Fan Fic)
by MiraculousGamerH
Summary: Kikiyo takes Kagome's place. After many years, Kagome comes back as a girl in a black cloak and traveling with a half demon. Their adventure awaits them.
1. Chapter 1: Sadness

Hi! This is my first fan fiction. It is about Kagome and her love. I hope you enjoy! Put the song " Demons Night core" on. (1 Hour)

Chapter One

Kagome's Pov

The wind traveled around my hair as I walked. A tears came out of my eyes as I thought about Inuyasha and Kikiyo. _" Now Inuyasha, tell me the thoughts about Kagome."" I think she is useless, stupid, and dumb."_ I couldn't stand being treated like this. I travel across the wood, in search of Kikiyo. I stopped when I finally found her, standing still, looking at the night sky. " Kikiyo." Kikyo turned around.

Kikiyo's Pov

I turned around only to see a crying Kagome standing behind me. " What is is Kagome?" She wiped the tears away and said " I want you to take my position." I stared at her is confusion. " What do u mean exactly?"

Kagome's Pov

I took a step forward. " I want you to journey with the one you love. I want you to be with Inuyasha." Kikiyo stood up and said " Are you sure?" I answered quickly to stop tears from coming out. " Yes. You and Inuyasha are meant to be together. I don't want to get in the way." Kikiyo walked up to me, hugged me, and said " Then, where would you go?" " Back where I once were, home." We both stood up. " OK then, lead me to them." We both walked back to the camp where everyone was. I can finally feel free I thought.

Inuyasha's Pov

" Where is she?!" It has been 2 hours others are looking for food. I am getting worried about her. I hope she hasn't gotten killed by one of Naraku"s minions. " Damn, why did I let her take that walk. _" I'm going to take a walk Inuyasha." " OK."_ Then. I heard a twig snap. I stood up, ready to take out my Tessaiga. But when the sound stopped. There stood Kagome and...Kikiyo. "Kikiyo."

Kagome's Pov

I looked at Inuyasha's impression. He was surprise and confuse. Something inside me is getting the feeling I felt before, jealousy. But, from now on, I don't have to feel this way ever again. I am going home and leaving the others with Kikiyo. " Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's Pov

Why is Kikiyo here? Why did Kagome bring her here? So many question to ask but only one person can answer. It was Kagome. "Inuyasha." "Yeah." I then saw hot tears come from her chocolate brown eyes. She is crying, but why? " Kikiyo is my replacement for your journey." She gave Kikiyo the jewel shards and turned back to me. Why would Kagome say that? "Why Kagome?"

Kagome's Pov

"Why Kagome?" I tried not to shed tears again. This is too hard for me. I can't give up on Inuyasha. I loved him but, it is the only to make Inuyasha happy. " I want you to be happy. I want you to be with the one you love." Inuyasha looked at me with another surprise face. I know that in my heart, I will forever love Inuyasha. " Kikiyo, enjoy your wish. I'm leaving. Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Back

Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Put on "See you again". (1 hour)

Chapter 2: I'm Back

Inuyasha's Pov

I watch as Kagome walked back to the well. I couldn't believe that this is happening. She is leaving us, not for a while but forever. Kagome still thinks I still love Kikiyo but, the truth is that I truly loved her. "Wait, Kagome!" But it was too late; she is gone from this world. The well magically disappears after Kagome went in. Kikiyo went beside me but I pushed her away. "Stay here Kikiyo."

Kagome's Pov

I couldn't believe it. I'm back I tried not to cry from what happened. I went into my home, went in my room and thought about the adventure that I had with Inuyasha. He always protected me from almost everything. He was like my bodyguard, a bodyguard that feels for someone else. I looked out the window when I saw a light come from the well and it disappear. This is the end.

Inuyasha's Pov

I punch the ground to try to get my anger and sadness. It started to rain while I sat down thinking about Kagome. I really screw up this time. She is never coming back. I lost the one I loved. The one that was still alive. Now, I'm all alone, nothing back my teammates and a dead loved one. "Kagome!" It was useless to call her now, she is gone forever.

Narrator's Pov

Many years have passed. Kagome is finally a 12th grader. Her thoughts were only on school and Inuyasha. "It has been many years since I left. I hope he's ok." Kagome went to her room and finished her homework and just sat there thinking about what she had done. "I hope you are ok, Inuyasha." Back with Inuyasha, he has been traveling with the group as they search for the jewel shard. He has gotten taller and stronger when Kagome left this world. "Kagome, why did you leave me? It has been many years my love." He thought about Kagome every day. He thought about their adventures, funny moments, and when she keep on saying "SIT!" It might have been painful memories but it was when he was with her. "Hey guys, our trip is going to be longer this time, should we get prepare?" They all nodded and we continued getting back to Lady Kaede's house.

Inuyasha's Pov

It has been 2 years after Kagome's left. She was pretty upset. Maybe it was something I said, wait it was. _Flashback_

" _Now Inuyasha, tell me the thoughts about Kagome." "She is useless,stupid and dumb."_

 _Flashback end_

I didn't mean to say those words. It was Naraku, he will pay. But if I killed him, it is just useless. She was so sad that she left forever. She is kind,caring, and strong even if I said she wasn't. That is the reason why I loved her.

Kagome's Pov

Many years have past. The thoughts of Inuyasha was starting making me cry. He always protected me from danger, took care of me well, not always, and was always by my side. I knew I did the right thing. But I feel hurt deep inside. " Why did I do that?" I thought. He loved Kikiyo not a regular school girl like me. The girl who doesn't do anything right. I decided. I'm going to visit him. But I couldn't show him my face. I went to my closet and took a black cloak that my mom gave me for my birthday. "The hood should cover my face." I ran to the well were was gone. Then, when I went down the stairs, the well appeared. I could see the sky from the other side. Without thinking I jumped in.

Kikiyo's Pov

I have been traveling with the others for almost 2 years. It has been a long time. Everyday, I stared at the night sky. Thought about Kagome made me feel happy. "She was my twin, she wanted me to be with the one I loved and the one she loved." The wind was blowing hard tonight as the leaves flew. I watch as the wind blow in my hair. I watch as the water flow downstream.

Inuyasha's Pov

I stood on a rock as I thought about what I did. Kagome hates me, I can't believe it. Naraku was far away from here. " Hey guys, lets get back to the village to prepare for our long trip." They all nodded and we went to the direction of the village. I'm sorry Kagome.

Kagome's Pov

I climb out of the well. I put the hood on my head as I walked to the village. It was a cold night. The wind was cold and the sky was almost pitch black. It was good, to be back.


	3. Chapter 3:Guardian Who?

Sorry that I didn't post yesterday, I had a important day yesterday. So I'm very sorry. But be sure to put "In the name of Love" on.

Kagome's Pov

I walked toward Lady Kaede's house. I opened the door (a bamboo like door/ don't know what it is called) and walked in. "Kagome?" Lady Kaede stood up with a smile on her face." It has been many years." I went up to her and hugged. I felt hot tears coming out. They weren't sad tears like I had before, they were happy tears. "It's good to be back."

Lady Kaede's Pov

"What brings you here?" Kagome let go of me and took a seat down. "I came back to see Inuyasha again and finally defeat Naraku." I looked up at her. She was wearing a black cloak. "Why are you wearing that cloak?" "I just don't want them to find out that I'm back, after what happened." "Well, that's risky." "What do you mean?" "They will be adventuring in the woods and in the darkness, how are you going to protect yourself?" "I don't know, but all I know is that I have to see Inuyasha once again." I went to my shelf and took a bottle full of Guardian magic. "Here open this." I gave her the bottle. "What is in the bottle?" "Inuyasha's childhood friend. She will protect you in your journey."

Kagome's Pov

"Inuyasha's childhood friend. He never told me about his childhood friend." I took the bottle and opened it. White and golden smoke came out of the bottle. The smoke lasted for a couple seconds. When the smoke disappears, there stood a girl about my age. She had dark blue eyes and silky pink hair with cat ears attach to it. She was a half demon like Inuyasha. No wonder she was his childhood friend. There are alike. She had a similar robe like Inuyasha. But smaller and kind of look like a kimono. It was a all white with golden strings and colorful jewels on the ends. Her hair was straight and her bangs were curl. "Hey Lady Kaede, what seems to be the problem."

Lady Kaede's Pov

"Hi Lady Kaede, what seems to be the problem." "This girl right here is Kagome and she is back from the future and came back to defeat Naraku." Isn't she Kikiyo twin?" "Yes. And also, she is looking after Inuyasha." "Really, I haven't seen him in 400 years." "Well anyways, I want you to protect her on her journey." "Ok then." "Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do." I went out the door.

Guardian Hikila's Pov

"Hi, my name is Guardian Hikila." "Hi." "So, you are going to kill Naraku and watch over my friend Inuyasha." "Yeah." I took the bracelet from the shelf and put it on. "Then let's get going. I heard that Inuyasha and the others are coming back. Oh, and make sure you wear this black cloak." I gave her cloak back and wrote lady Kaede a letter saying her not to tell them who we are. "Let's get going." But before we could get going, I heard a voice behind us. "Hey, who are you!"

Kagome's Pov

"Hey, who are you?" When I recognize that voice, I stood behind Guardian Hikila. It was Inuyasha. "What was that?" "Who are you?" "I'm not going to tell you." Guardian Hikila gave me a bow and a couple arrows. "Here, take this." I grabbed them and faced Inuyasha with an arrow pointing at them. "You think that little girl can save you. Wind Scar!" The Wind Scar was heading straight to us. "Reverse Barricade." The Wind Scar was shooting backed at them but they dodge. Kikiyo then said "Watch out Inuyasha, this girl have some kind of Guardian magic." "Smart girl, if I were you, you should get going." "Not without a fight." "I don't think that is necessarily." I went in front of Guardian Hikila with her bow. "If I were you Inuyasha, you should back away or else." I looked at Guardian Hikila with a dead face and I looked back at her with a smirk. "Or else what, little girl." Guardian Hikila put her hands to her ear for what is going to happened. "SIT!"

Inuyasha's Pov

"SIT!" I fell in a big thump. "Ow." Wait a minute, the only person that can tell me to sit is…Kagome. "Kagome."


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten and Remembering

Sorry that I didn't post yesterday.

Inuyasha's Pov

"Kagome." She is back. Why couldn't I sense her? (Because your nose has a problem) I watch as she back away, behind the other girl. Who was she? She looked familiar to me. (Duh, she was your childhood friend idiot) Her robe, it was similar to mine. Why does she look familiar to me? "Do I know you?" The girl with the robes looked at me with an evil like face. (I promise she ain't evil) "I guess you forgotten about me." "Who are you then?"

Guardian Hikila's Pov

"Who are you then?" "I won't tell you." "If you won't tell me your name, I would have to kill you." "Ok." He pulled out his Tessaiga and sends a wind scar at me. "Wind Scar!" "Wind Shirkens!" The Wind Scar and the Wind Shirkens both hit and then disappear with a explosion. It was a good thing that the explosion wasn't that big.

Inuyasha's Pov

How did that happened? Why couldn't the Wind Scar work? "How did you break the Wind Scar?" "I use the Wind Shirkens, that's why." Why does her power remind me of someone? "Tell me what your name is?" "No." "Fine then, Wind Scar!" The Wind Scar went toward them, finally I can kill them. Then, it disappears out of nowhere. "That was weak; I expect you to be stronger." How was that possible?

Guardian Hikila's Pov

"Now if you excuse us, we need to get going. Come on Kagome." Kagome and I went off, to the woods. Inuyasha hasn't change.

Sorry this is short. I have to do some early homework so my dad will let me use the computer so I'm really sorry.


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys! MiraculousGamerH here! I'm going to ask you guys a question. Do you want me to stop at the next chapter or do you want me to continue until Naraku's death. What do you guys want?


	6. News IMPORTANT

Hey guys! I have bad news and good news. Let's start with the bad news. The bad news is that I won't be posting for the school year. But the good news is that after the school year is gone, I will be posting 10 chapters of this and 5 chapters of truth or dare. So yeah. I am very very very sorry.


	7. Chapter 5 The Castle in the clouds

Happy Halloween! Yes, I know. This one is early because I wanted to make one chapter for this special holiday. It is different from my other chapters and a lot longer. So enjoy!

The gang walked into Lady Keade's hut except for Kikiyo since see had to go to the forest to get some souls. "Lady Keade, tell me who those girls were and how Kagome got back."She took out a book that was white with a touch of pink. The heading said "Hikila's Diary" Inuyasha took the book and opened it. "Do you recognize this book Inuyasha?" The others went beside Inuyasha to get a better look at the book.

After a few moments, Inuyasha mumbled "Hikila." The others looked at him with confusion. "Hikila?" 'I recognize this book anywhere." Inuyasha went into his pocket and took out a book that looked similar to the other book he was holding. It was all red with some white on the edges. The heading was "Inuyasha's Diary." "I know who this book belongs to." "Who?" the others were still confused from the two books. Sango took the white book and opened it. It was filled with words that were all about Inuyasha and her. "Who is this girl Inuyasha?" He put his head down and said "That girl is my childhood friend."

The others look at him with surprise and sat next to Sango, to get a better look at the diary. Shippo quickly stole Inuyasha's book to see if those were the same. "Hey!" Sango opened Inuyasha's diary and only saw the two diaries had the exact same texts. They were about their adventures, what they did, and what they felt. "I didn't know you had this Inuyasha." Miroku gave Inuyasha's diary and then took the other one. "It has been many years since I remember her but, her scent were different this time."

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku added. "She used to smell like cheery blossoms now she smells like Naraku." "Doesn't that mean that she is Naraku's helper?" "She can't be."

Inuyasha took out a necklace and looked at it. "What's that Inuyasha?" Shippo took the necklace and looked at it. "It's the necklace she gave me. I don't know how it works." The others stared at him with confusion and asked "What do you mean you don't know how it works." Inuyasha took his necklace back and stuffed it in his pocket. He then took out a little note that was all crumbled up and ripped up. He gave it to Miroku and looked up. Miroku took the note and scanned it.

 _Love and Friendship are together_

 _When they in the combination_

 _You can find each other_

 _It will show you the formation_

"What does this mean Inuyasha?" asked Miroku in confusion. "Never figured it out." "Any clues Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up in the air and said "Well, kind of. Since Hikila and I have these necklaces, we can find each other?"

Shippo hoped on Sango's shoulder and said "Kagome's back." Keade stood there and almost dropped her bowl of rice. "It seems you found out about that." Inuyasha closed his eyes and whispered.

 _So, you are back Kagome._ "Earth to Inuyasha." Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "What." The others stared at him. "What are you looking at?!" Silence was in the hut. Sango then broke the silence. "So, are you happy that Kagome is back?" "I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Miroku gave the diary back to Lady Keade. "Come on Inuyasha, we all know that you and Kagome loved each other."

His bangs covered his blush that was as red as his kimono. "W-well, I-I uh." Miroku and Sango anime fall down. Shippo then went up to his head and kicked it. "Really Inuyasha?! You are so in love with Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled his tail and hit him on the head. "Why would I like that wrench!" The others sighed. _Isn't it too obvious Inuyasha?_

Meanwhile

Guardian Hikila and Kagome build a fire near the woods. Flame particles were floating in the air as the wind picked up. In a flash, the fire on the sticks disappeared. Kagome shivered as the cold wind blew harder. "Here Kagome." Hikila took out a robe that was similar to hers. It was pink with some red flowers at the ends. "Thanks!"

The wind continues to blow as the rain began to pour. Droplets fell on the leaves of trees and flowers. "Follow me Kagome," as Hikila lead Kagome in the sky. Hikila and Kagome soared through the air as the rain continued. When they reach the clouds, the rain was gone. Up above the clouds, the sun was shining. "We're here Kagome." Hikila let go of Kagome's hand and headed to a castle in front of her.

"How am I able to walk on clouds," Kagome yelped realizing she was on top of the cloud. "Don't worry Kagome, when you have that cloak, you can walk on clouds," Hikila smiled. Kagome stared at the castle.

It was all painted white and a little touch of blue. The roof was a sun colored yellow while the windows were as clear as the water itself. There were beautiful blue and white flowers in front and an-owl. "Hikila, why is there an owl here and is it awake?!" The owl flew on Hikila's shoulder and hooted. "This is my pet, Hilala. She is an owl demon. She is wake in the day and night," Hikila said while petting Hilala. Kagome carefully reach her hand out to pet the owl. "Don't worry, she's harmless." Kagome then place her hand on the owl's head and slowly pet it.

The owl flew on Kagome's shoulder and put her cheek on Kagome's cheek. "It seems Hilala like you Kagome," Hikila calmly said as she petted her owl again. "Hello Kagome," the owl said softly. "Ahhhhhh! The owl talks," Kagome exclaimed and ran 4 feet away from the owl. "Sorry to scare you Lady Kagome, I can talk from this necklace Hikila gave me," as she lifted her wing to touch her necklace around her, which was the color of a ruby.

"Oh, it nice that you can talk Hilala," Kagome said lifting her finger for Hilala to stand on. "Sorry that I didn't tell you about Hilala," Hikila said. "Master Hikila, shouldn't we be inside with the others?" Hilala said flying to the entrance of the castle. "Yeah," Hikila nodded. "Follow me Kagome."

They headed to the entrance of the castle and went in. Kagome gasped as she saw the castle. It was more beautiful than the outside. It was painted white with a cheery blossom painted on it. The floor of the castle was a polished wood color and the doors were made from bamboo. They continued to walk down the castle halls when they entered a room that was maybe Hikila's room.

Her room was all white and gold color while her window was a silver color. In her room she had, a pink bed, a cupboard that was filled with books, herbs, and items which maybe include magic. She had a table with a wooden stool that was painted brown. On a table, there was a paper filled with spells that might be use for powerful magic.

"Master Guardian," many voices exclaimed. Four owls flew sonic to their master and find a place on her shoulder. "Where have you been master," an owl said. "Yeah, we haven't seen you in 5 years master," another owl said. "I was in an important mission and I have brought a guest so please be nice to her."

The owls turned around facing Kagome and exclaimed "Lady Kagome, it's nice to finally meet you properly. How have you been Lady Kagome?" The owls looked at her with politeness. "I'm fine-uh"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention their names. This one with the sun pattern on the forehead is Sun. This one with the moon crest on her forehead is called Moon. This one with the swirl going left is Shadow and that one with the swirl going right is Eclipse. And of course you have meet Hilala, the guardian of the owls."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Kagome said in confusion of which is which. "With that, I'm going to lead you to your own room. Bye owls." "Bye Master Guardian and Lady Kagome," as the owls said and waved their feathery wings.

They walked towards a room next door and went in. The room looked almost the same but a bit bigger and had more accessories. "This is your room so unpack your things. Just call me when you need me," Hikila said as she headed back into her room. Kagome nodded and closed the door. She sighed.

It has been 2 years at least when she left the Feudal Era. She missed how it looked and smelled. She missed her battling demons with…Inuyasha. She missed Inuyasha and his company. She missed "sitting" him when he bullied Shippo. She missed him protecting her from almost everything. She missed loving the man she loved….Inuyasha. She missed her friends or she used to call them….her family at the Feudal Era.

She finished unpacking her items and then took out her diary. She turned the pages of it and read it. Adventures and memories of Inuyasha and her friend's adventures. She then flipped to the final page and read.

 _Dear Diary, 6/24/2017_

 _Today, Inuyasha said right at my face that he thinks I'm useless and cruel thing. I never thought he would say such cruel thing to me. I thought that he liked me. I know why he said that. He likes Kikyo more than me. He doesn't love me for me. He only wants that clay pot that was made out of my soul. My soul! I got my items and headed for the well. I need to finish this page before Inuyasha sees me._

 _Bye Diary_

 _-Kagome_

She stared down at her diary and reread what she wrote. It has been 3-4 years after this writing. She put back her diary and headed to Hikila's bedroom. As she walked, she continued to think about everything and maybe tell Inuyasha she loved her.

Kagome knocked on the door and waited for a respond. After a few seconds, Hikila opened the door and allow her to come in. The owls flew to Lady Kagome and started flying to her shoulder. Hikila poured her a cup of tea and gave her a seat. Kagome the sat down on a mat across from Hikila and took the tea and sipped it.

"Ok Kagome, there is something I want to ask you about," Hikila said as she placed her tea on the corner of her right side. "What is it Hikila?"

"What happened between you and Inuyasha?"

"Um…..we….I decided to leave the Feudal Era because I know that Inuyasha liked Kikyo and I'm just a reincarnation and…..he will never love me," Kagome said as she started to shed tears.

"I see. You don't know this but, I know that Inuyasha has feelings for you. He loves the Kagome that doesn't give up and is kind to others. He might in the outside treat you like a jerk but in the insides…..he cares about you, Kagome."

"But why did he say that about me when Naraku put a spell that made him tell the truth?"

"I know this spell. The spell is called the "Charming Spell." It is used for people to control what the other person's feeling and tell a lie. It can only be the work of a strong priestess such like Kikyo."

"You mean Kikyo did that?"

"I think so Kagome. I think Kikyo is in charge of that."

Kagome looked down as her progress what their predictions can be. _So it was Kikyo._ She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Hikila's voice.

"So tell me the story of what happened between because I might solve this mystery."

"Ok….."

Cliffhanger! Tell me what you guys think about my newest and better writing. Bye!


End file.
